Long lasting
by Deidara-fangirl1
Summary: Kisame found himself a girl


I sat down at the kitchen table and blew out a long breath.

"Ah." I gasped and held my side. Kisame walked in and sat across from me, handing me a bottle of Saki. I smirked and looked at him.

"You look kinda rough." I nodded and instantly regretted the movement. "First missions are always the worst." I smiled at him and pushed my blond curls out of my face.

"Yeah, I just hope the rest aren't like this." Kisame chuckled and opened the Saki.

"The more you train with Deidara the easier your missions will be." I smiled and took a well-deserved swig of Saki. Kisame sighed and leaned back. "Not to scare you or anything but he has a hard time keeping partners of the late."

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning painfully back in the chair.

"I mean he puts in partners in dangerous spots that they can't always get out of." Kisame shot me a toothy grin. "You probably already know that about his clay." I bit my busted lower lip and crinkled my nose to the taste of salty copper that filled my mouth. I swallowed the bit of blood I had already allowed in my mouth and then made a sound of distaste.

"Yeah, you could say that." I stood up and Kisame mimicked my gesture. We met at the end of the table. "I gotta go, I can't stand the taste of blood."

"Let me help with that." Kisame rested his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue jolted out and licked the blood from my bottom lip causing me to shudder. Kisame pulled away slowly. "I think I may have just over stepped a boundary. I blushed a light pink and looked at him.

"No…" I shook my head embarrassed. "Not at all." Kisame smiled softly.

"I'll help you bandage those cuts." I smiled and nodded.

"That'd be nice." Kisame smiled and gestured towards the hallway. "While ladies first was generous, I dunno where I'm going." Kisame chuckled.

…..

Kisame finished bandaging my stomach and then smiled up at me from his kneeling position. I chewed the inside of my cheek and gave him a half smile.

"Thank you." I said. Kisame stood up and looked down at me.

"It wasn't a problem." Kisame smiled. I looked at him for a second and then the decision was made. I stood up on my toes and kissed him gently. Kisame grabbed my shoulders tenderly and kissed me back. The small kiss became more as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. I had known Kisame for at least five months and had been crushing on him for three of those months. Kisame brushed a curl from my face and broke the kiss.

"Did I over step boundaries?" Kisame smiled and kissed my forehead.

"No, not at all."

"Pardon my interruption Kisame and Yuri, but I need to shower." I looked past Kisame and blushed when my gaze fell upon Itachi. I pulled my black shirt off the ground and held it to my exposed front.

"Oh right." Kisame nodded knowingly. "Sorry, Uchiha." Kisame took my hand and led me past Itachi. As we passed him I gave him a quick embarrassed smile. When we were in his room I stopped and pulled my shirt back on. Kisame sat down on his bed and sighed, leaning against the head board. "What brings you to the Akatsuki?" I shrugged and sat across from him sitting cross-legged.

"Simple. I was bored." Kisame raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bored?" I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"I come from a small village with very few ninja." I shrugged again and leaned back on my elbows.

"What kind of relationships do you normally have?" I laughed and hung my head back, thinking of how to answer that.

"Short but meaningful."

"And how do they normally start?" I laughed again and leaned towards him.

"A little like this." I rested my palm against his cheek and kissed him heatedly. Kisame grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I smirked into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. He broke the kiss and gave me a sharky grin.

"I need to be honest with you. This could turn into something more, I haven't had sex in a while." I smirked and kissed the bend of his neck. I hadn't noticed it before but Kisame was shirtless.

"I dunno if I like the sound of that or not." I teased. I looked back at him. Kisame kissed my lips, down my jaw, and to my shoulder. I shuddered and slid my fingers to the knot in his headband. I pulled the knot free with my nails and put it on the nightstand. Kisame chuckled.

"You are something else." I gasped as he bit down on the base of my neck, clutching his hair. He pulled back to look at me and I crinkled my nose at him. He had broken the skin with his sharp teeth.

"Ow." Kisame smirked and leaned back down, his tongue flicking out to clean the bite mark of blood. Kisame's lips met mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. Kisame's lips trailed down my skin again. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. "It would appear you intended on this to go further." Kisame chuckled and slid my shirt off.

"Well, like I said." I smirked and let my lips fall apart as the tip of his tongue ran across the top of my chest. "Are you complaining?" A breathy giggle escaped my lips.

"Not anymore." Kisame slid his hand up my skirt and began to grope me. I moaned and pressed my lips back to his. Kisame rested his hand on the arch of my back and lay me back on his bed. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as he kissed down the front of my neck and then to the center of my chest. Kisame's hands slid up my skirt and pulled my underwear off. For some reason this gesture made me giggle.

"What?" Kisame asked as his fingers moved to rub me. I moaned and clutched the bedspread on either side of me. His fingers left me and he undid his pants. I smirked and grabbed his hands, leaned up on my elbows.

"Why don't you slow down Kisame." I giggled and Kisame kissed me heatedly, as he continued to remove the remainder of our clothing. Kisame thrust into me, having no trouble finding my sweet spot.

"Ah…" I gasped and my legs fell further apart. Kisame continued in a nice passed fashion; every time pressing hard on my sweet spot. "Kisame…" I moaned and tilted my head back. Kisame grabbed my left wrist and pinned it to the bed as my right hand slid over his bare back. I dug my nails into him when he slammed into me. "Kisame!" I screamed, his name high pitched. Kisame smirked and bit down on the bend of my neck. I moaned and slid my nails down his back, causing him to shudder.

"Yuri…" Kisame moaned. "Careful." Kisame thrust into me with force. When Kisame climaxed I closed my eyes tight and Kisame intertwined our fingers.

"Kisame!" Came the girly scream again. Kisame kissed my neck and rolled over. I rested my head on his chest feeling light and bubbly. Kisame pulled his blanket over us and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Well kitten?" I giggled and looked up at him. He called me kitten; that was a pet name. "Do I get a long meaningful relationship?" I smiled and kissed his bare chest.

"That's up to you, Kisame."


End file.
